Anything for My Brother
by Abcbatsyzyx
Summary: Sam wants to hunt, but Dean's a bit reluctant. No major injuries. 11/12 year old Sam. 16 year old Dean.


_Title: Anything for My Brother_

_Summary: Sam wants to hunt, but Dean's a bit reluctant. No major injuries. 11/12 year old Sam. 16 year old Dean._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the wonderful characters._

_A/N: This is for one of my bestest friends. I truly appreciate her friendship, but I have a terrible memory so I forgot it was her birthday. So I decided that I would write this for her. Thanks to all my friends who endure my Supernatural obsession and read my work. Please review!_

_

* * *

_

Sam adored his brother. Although lately, Dean had been a jerk, he still admired him. Dean had just started high school, and thanks to his father's never ending travels, Dean had fallen in love with the rebellious side of high school. Sam on the other hand realized that his academics needed effort even if he moved around a lot.

Since the night, he told his dad that he was scared of the thing in the closet, his dad had started training him. Dean had been a bit reluctant at first to let his father train Sam, but he soon embraced the idea and helped his brother. Dean had gone with his father on hunts, but they never would bring Sam along. Dean had never encouraged his father to bring Sam out of fear that Sam would get hurt. Instead, he told Sam to lay low at the motel until they got back. However, Sam was desperate to follow his brother's footsteps, but because both Dean and John stopped him in his tracks, he constantly complained.

Since Dean was now older, John would let Dean ride the impala around the town for a while and sometimes to school. This time, John had left the impala behind while he went on a hunt in some nearby woods. Dean had Sam up and ready by seven in the morning. Although Dean had little intention in being on time, he wanted to make sure that Sam was on time. At 7:15 A.M., both Winchesters got into the car. Dean fumbled to put in his AC/DC tape into the cassette player. Once, Highway to Hell was blasting through the car, he started his way to the school. Dean noticed that Sam was strangely quiet, so he lowered the volume and said, "Okay, spill the beans. Why are you so quiet?"

"Nah, its nothing."

"Man. Don't lie to me."

"You know how Dad has been training me."

"Yea, so . . ."

"I think I'm ready. I think I'm ready to hunt."

"Why?"

"I . . . I think that I should? It would be good for me."

Dean took a long look at his brother. He could see the desperate plea in his eyes. He had an idea why Sam wanted to hunt, but he was still reluctant to let him hunt. However if he really wanted to, he would see what he could do. "Maybe your right. I'll talk to Dad and see what he says."

Sam's eyes lit up. Sam was about to pounce on Dean and give him a big hug, but he remembered Dean's no-chic- flick-moments standards and faked a yawn instead. "Thanks, Dean!" he said without holding back too much emotion.

It was clear that Sam was pleased with what Dean was going to do, but Dean was quite worried. Yeah he felt the boy should have his first hunt, but he also couldn't risk his brother getting hurt in any way. Now he faced another issue, how would he ask his father to let Sam come along?

Since the little talk Dean and Sam had had, they had not talked about the issue. Dean gave Sam the last of the Rice Krispies before sending him off to bed. Once Sam was tucked into bed, Dean grabbed a beer and sat in front of the television. His father was not very happy with the idea that Dean had started drinking, but he had done little to stop him. Dean was beginning to doze off, when he heard a faint knock. He quietly put the beer bottle on the table and sneaked off to the door. He grabbed the shotgun, and had it ready to fire. He carefully opened the door only to find that it was his father. Well aware of the time, John slipped quietly into the motel room so that Sam would not wake up.

Meanwhile, Dean assessed his father's injuries and grabbed the first aid kit. John sat down at the table and started cleaning his wounds. Dean sat down opposite of him. He knew that he had to tell John now before they hit the road again in search of another hunt.

"What's on your mind, Dean?" John asked, taking Dean off guard. John had been observing Dean as he sat down and noticed just how tense and preoccupied he looked.

"I found some new hunts. One of them is a simple salt and burn only a few miles from here." Dean improvised.

John still wasn't convinced that Dean was telling him the whole truth. "Oh, you wanna tag along?" he said thinking that was what his son wanted.

"Yea, of course, but I was wondering if maybe . . ."

"What?"

"You know how you have been training Sam for almost 2-3 years, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was thinking that maybe he should tag along."

John stopped dead in his tracks as he applied some bandages to some of the cuts he had. "Dean, you know it's dangerous. We needed to have you trained. You needed to protect Sammy and you were well aware of the dangers. The only reason I started training Sam was because he started asking questions about the supernatural. I just don't want Sam to get hurt."

"Dad, I don't want Sam to get hurt either, but it's a simple salt and burn. Please let him tag along, please."

His son was never one to disobey his father, so it struck John quite odd that he kept insisting that Sam tagged along. Without a doubt, Sam must have wanted this because Dean would always be willing to risk his neck for him. He could see the concern and worry in Dean's eyes, but he could also see that Dean was willing to support his brother no matter what. "Okay, but if anything goes even slightly wrong, you take your brother out of there as soon as you can, you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, now catch some sleep you have a long day ahead of you."

It was Sam's twelve birthday, his few friends at school celebrated his birthday. This was the first time in a long time since Sam had friends to celebrate his birthday with. One of his friends baked him a cake with a few Reese's on top. When the school bell rang, signaling the end of school, he left outside only to find his brother and father outside waiting for him. It struck him quite odd that both Winchesters were there to pick him up. Sam slipped into the backseat and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"I'll explain when we get there," John said, making it clear that it was all he was going to say.

"Oh Sammy, happy birthday," Dean said giving him a present wrapped in newspaper and tied up with a piece of string.

"Cool, thanks!" Sam eagerly opened the present and found a bag of chips and a soda. He was grateful that Dean had given him that. He understood that there was only so much money a hunter could make, so he was quite delighted that Dean had managed to get him a present at all.

John pulled up to the forest he had hunted only a few nights before. He ordered both Sam and Dean to get the duffel bags out of the trunk. They grabbed the bags without question and followed their father up the rough terrain. John explained, "This is my birthday present to you Sam. Dean and I were thinking that maybe it was about time you started hunting, so just like Dean, every time you are going to hunt, you are going to train even more than you usually do. Any mistakes this time will severely cost you. However, we won't be able to train long because you have to return to school. Luckily, the hunt is only a few miles away so you won't have to change school, but we probably will spend all weekend hunting this thing. From now on, you will spend the first two hours researching and learning about the hunt, then from five until eleven you will be out here training. In the morning, I will wake you up early so you can do a bit more training and your homework. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," although in reality, Sam's head so filled with excitement, that he only heard a few words.

After an hour or so of hiking, they finally made it to a little clearing and set up camp. Apparently, John had been there earlier and had set up their training course. He gave them a few minutes to relax before they began their drills. Even Dean had forgotten just how much work it took to hunt. They ran. They did push-ups. They did sit-ups. They did target practice. They did obstacle courses. They practiced reloading their guns. By the end of the day, all three Winchesters were tired. They made their way back to the car and headed back to the motel. Sam was so utterly exhausted, that within a few minutes into the car ride, he fell asleep.

"Hey Dean," John said quietly, "you boys did good out there. I was actually surprised by how well Sam did."

"Yea, he did good," Dean mumbled as he dozed off.

When the car stopped signaling that they were back at the motel, Dean woke up. John was getting out of the car getting ready to wake Sam up, but instead Dean opened the backseat door and picked Sam up. John looked with admiration at the close bond the two of them had. Dean wanted Sam to grab a few extra hours of sleep, so he preferred to carry him than wake him up. John grabbed Sam's backpack and headed inside after Dean.

Dean lay his brother down on the bed and gave him the blanket. Dean went and took a shower, before going to bed. He didn't want to wake his brother up, so instead he slept on the ground. Like clockwork, the next morning John woke up his two sons. Both of them woke up, and did the three laps their dad ordered around the motel. Then they came back, ate breakfast and Sam did his homework. Sam was exhausted by the time he got to school. In fact, it felt like he never slept. However, the next couple of days were just plain torture. Sam quickly found out that there was no whining or complaining about the long stressful days. In fact, a little tiny groan would cost at least a hundred push ups or two extra laps in the morning. It became increasingly difficult to stay awake as the days passed. Luckily there were only two more days until the weekend.

However, seeing that they were getting close to the weekend, his father added more and more training. By Friday, Sam knew everything to know about the hunt. It turns out that a priest had been accused of sleeping with women from the town. The people were outraged and therefore ensured that others knew about his affairs. Angered by the disrespect that the people had, he set fire to the village. However, they quickly discovered that the priest had caused the fire, so they killed him and buried him in the church. The town move south, to its current location, but a few buildings of the original town still remained. Every month, on the day that the priest died the church bells mysteriously rang, so rumors started going around that it was haunted. However, those that entered on the day of the priest's death were never seen again. The sixth was quickly approaching which meant that they would have the opportunity to end the priest once and for all.

On Friday night, they went inside. The ghost made it quite clear that it didn't want them in there. However, they had been around the paranormal long enough so that a few tricks would not scare them away. They looked around the place, and did not find the priest's body. As daylight approached, the Winchesters were forced to leave before the police caught them exploring the building. John made them train a little more that day before returning to the motel and then he made them rest so that they would have energy for the long night ahead of them. Sam was so excited that he only slept two hours at best, but he knew that his excitement would give him enough energy to push him through the night.

As soon as the darkness started engulfing the town, the three of them went back to the old church. The three of them split up so they could found the place where the townspeople had hidden the body. Dean stayed close to Sam to make sure that Sam was okay. Meanwhile, Sam went to explore a little room at the back of the church, when the door was suddenly closed behind him. "Dean! Help me!" he yelled. He pounded at the door before a mysterious force pushed him to the center of the room. Then a mysterious fire started encircling him. "Dean! Help, please!"

Dean was exploring the priest's headquarters, when he heard Sam's screams. He ran to the room where he heard his cries coming from. He grabbed the handle of the door and tried pulling open, but quickly let go. It was burning hot. Dean kicked at the door, but it would not budge. John was soon behind Dean. Both of them tried to get the door open. Out of utter frustration, Dean tackled the door successfully breaking it open. Inside he saw his terrified brother encircled by flames. Without a minutes hesitation, he ran into the fire to grab his brother. John made an attempt to grab him before he went into the fire but the heat radiating from the flames held him back.

Once inside the fiery circle, Dean took off his jacket and put it over Sam. "Don't worry Sam, it's going to be alright. It's just going to be a bit hot, okay?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear.

"Okay," Sam said and he buried his head into Dean's arms.

Dean took a calculating look at the fire and charged into it. Then, he heard the terrible screech of the priest as his father set fire to the remains. Apparently, the townspeople had hidden the corpse under the alter. The fire, however, now raged uncontrollably. Dean picked up his brother once more and ran for the door with his dad close behind him.

Once inside, John eyed his son's red skin. It was clear that the fire had taken its toll and burned him quite nicely in some places. John guided both of his boys back to the impala and drove back to the motel.

Once at the hotel, John grabbed the first aid hit and applied burn ointment onto Dean. Dean hissed in pain, as the cool cream seemed to burn his skin. After a few minutes, Dean passed out in pain. "Dad, is Dean going to be okay?" Sam asked concernedly.

"Yea he'll be fine, although it's going to hurt like hell," John responded, as he continued applying the cream. He shook his head slightly in disagreement wishing that Dean hadn't jumped into the flames.

Dean didn't wake up all day. When he finally woke up on Monday, Sam was already at school. He looked around and saw his father reading newspapers for another hunt. "So, your finally up."

"Yes, sir."

"Why the hell did you run into the fire?"

"You told me to grab Sam and flee at the first sign of danger, so I had to get Sam."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" John said standing up. He glared at Dean with an unwavering eyesight.

"I am sorry, sir," Dean said as he bowed his head and lowered his eyesight. It was clear that Dean was only looking out for his brother, but John didn't want him putting his life on the line.

"Promise me that you won't risk you life mindlessly like that."

"Yes, sir," he muttered as he looked for a way to twist his father's words.

That afternoon when Sam came home, he kept rambling about how cool hunting was. Dean nodded in agreement, but wondered just how long he would enjoy hunting. Dean well knew that it hadn't lived up to Sam's expectations, but Sam wanted to show that he appreciated what Dean done for him. Even though Dean knew Sam's joy wasn't what he claimed it to be, he was happy that Sam was safe and had done so well on his first hunt.


End file.
